


And the Sky is Made of Amethyst

by Longanimals



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Body Hair, Canon Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Prosthesis, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Cunnilingus, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Dana's had a long day at work, and she sees no better way to relax than getting Jill to eat her out under her desk. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Jill Stingray/Dana Zane
Kudos: 22





	And the Sky is Made of Amethyst

Dana sits down in her office chair with a sigh. She leans her head back and rubs her temples. It’s been a long, long day, and she’s in desperate need of some relaxation. She opens up one of her desk drawers and pulls out a bottle of scotch. She pours herself a glass and drinks it down in one gulp. There’s a familiar kick and tingle as its warmth spreads through her body, but it's not enough.

“God, I’d kill for a massage or even a decent foot rub right now…” she says to herself.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her head. With a devilish grin, she pokes her head out of her office and looks towards the bar. There’s no customers at the moment. Now’s her chance!

“Hey, Jill? Could I talk to you in private for a second?” she asks.

“Oh, uh, sure thing, Boss. Gil, hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

Gil side-eyes them but continues cleaning the drink glasses in silence. Jill follows Dana into her office with the slightest hint of a blush on her face. They sit down on opposite sides of her desk.

“What’s up?” Jill asks, visibly struggling to keep her cool.

“I’ll just cut to the chase, Jill. I know you have a crush on me. Hell, anyone with eyes knows that you have a crush on me. Today, I’m giving you a chance to show me what you’ve got.”

Jill blinks in shock and confusion. “What are you-”

Dana rolls her chair back a few feet and spreads her legs. “It’s been a long, stressful day, and booze just ain’t doin’ the trick. I need something a little...stronger. You with me?”

Jill opens her mouth slightly, her face rapidly flushing a bright red. “Wait...Are you asking me to...eat you out?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing. Of course, you can refuse, but the opportunity to give head to The Red Comet is something I offer to only a few very lucky women. You in?”

She doesn’t even have to think twice. Jill circles around the desk and squats down underneath it. Dana smiles and stands up slightly, bringing her black dress pants down to her knees. She scoots in, thrusting her panty-clad pussy right into Jill’s face. Jill’s eyes widen as she examines the thin dark spot outlining her slit. With shaky hands and a pounding heart, she pulls down her boss’s deep crimson panties. Immediately, the entire underside of the desk is filled with the heady, intense musk of Dana’s pussy. Jill takes a deep inhale and feels a tidal wave of arousal wash over her. It’s the greatest thing she’s ever smelled in her entire life.

Dana sniffs and waves in front of her nose. “Woof, I knew I’d be stinky but nowhere near _this_ bad! Goin’ on an 8-hour shift today with only one bathroom break, so there hasn’t really been any time for things to air out, y’know? If you wanna stop now, I totally understand.”

“No, no...I absolutely wanna continue…” Jill mutters, her face magnetically attracted to Dana’s pussy. She buries her nose in her boss’s thick, white bush and inhales for as long as her lungs will allow her to before exhaling shakily. Dana looks down and all she can see is her signature twintails and beetle black eyes rolled back in an uncharacteristically lewd expression. She grins.

“Oh, you have a musk kink, huh? Never pegged you as bein’ that type of gal. Here, let me help you get a better smell.”

Dana plants a hand in between Jill’s twintails and forces her face deeper into her crotch. Jill audibly moans as the vivid scent of Dana’s pussy sticks to her sinuses and clouds her mind with horny thoughts.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get lickin’!”

Her eyes fall back into place and widen. She was so busy indulging her smell fetish that she totally forgot why she was here in the first place! Awkwardly, she sticks out her tongue. As soon as she makes contact with Dana’s pussy lips, a shiver runs up her spine. It’s so salty from all of the sweat and discharge that accumulated after a hard day’s work. In the kinkier side of Jill’s mind, it tastes like the sweetest ambrosia. She eagerly traces her tongue along her boss’s slit, gathering all of the flavor and memorizing it. Dana grunts occasionally, indicating to Jill that she’s on the right track.

“Fuck, that’s the ticket. Keep going, Jilly. You’re doing great.”

A feeling of warmth spreads throughout Jill’s body when Dana’s compliment hits her ears. Not wanting to disappoint, she slides her tongue into her boss’s pussy. Dana leans her head back and groans huskily, her grip tightening on Jill’s head. It’s been some time since she’s eaten anybody out, but muscle memory soon kicks in and Jill’s drawing circles around the inside of Dana’s pussy with expert grace and speed. She swirls her tongue around every inch of her walls, lapping up all of her liquid excitement, earning soft moans from their owner as she goes. Her inhales are deep and her exhales are shallow, her own pussy leaking girly precum as Dana’s musk and flavor imprint themselves onto her brain. She snakes a hand underneath her skirt and starts furiously fingering herself, her pussy making audibly wet sounds as her finger pistons in and out of her.

“Fuck...Did you get so aroused from just my smell that you had to start jilling yourself off?”

Jill pulls her head back, willfully ignoring Dana’s shitty pun. “Nah, it’s your taste, too. Plus, I love hearing your moans.”

“Mmm...That’s what I like to hear...Now get back to it, twintails. You’ve gotten me real close and you’d better take responsibility to finish me off.”

With a smile, Jill nods and plants her face back onto Dana’s mound. Her licks get more intense, reaching deeper and going faster as she tries to find her boss’s most sensitive spot, her fingers busy pleasing herself just as ferociously. Jill starts to idly shift her head back and forth, her nose brushing past Dana’s clit with every motion and sending another jolt of electric pleasure up her spine. Dana’s eyes close and she bites a finger to stifle her moans.

Both women reach their peak almost simultaneously. Jill’s fingers bottom out inside of her pussy, her orgasmic fluids gushing out around them and soaking her panties. The vibrations from her muffled moans on Dana’s sensitive pussy lips push her over the edge. She bites down on her finger, her own muffled moans echoing throughout the tiny office walls as lewd fluid cascades out of her slit and directly into Jill’s mouth. Some of it dribbles across her chin, but the lion’s share ends up sliding down her throat, telling Jill that she succeeded in her mission.

Dana pulls her finger out of her mouth and leans forward, getting closer to Jill’s face. “Shit...How come you never told me you were a world-class pussy eater, Jill?”

Jill pulls her head back slightly and blushes a bright red. “Y-You really think so? I mean, it has been a while, and I really didn’t think I was doing my best…”

“Oh, am I not good enough for your best?”

“No, no! I’m just really rusty and…”

“Well, how about I help you to stay in practice?”

Jill bites her tongue. “You mean…”

“Yes, I mean. I’m asking you to be my fuck buddy, Jill.”

Her eyes widen and her heart pounds. This is the greatest, most impossible thing that’s ever happened to her, and certainly the last thing she expected when she woke up this afternoon.

“A-Absolutely!”

“Great! Now-”

Dana stops mid-sentence and winces. She places a hand on top of her stomach, groaning in discomfort.

“What’s wrong, Boss?” Jill asks in a concerned tone.

“Nothin’, I just...haven’t peed in five hours and all that scotch is starting to get to me…”

Jill can’t believe her luck. Instinctively, she seals her lips around Dana’s clit and urethra and starts sucking. She looks up at her boss with a pleasing expression and bats her eyelashes.

“Jill, what the hell are you doing?”

She doesn’t answer, she just wraps her arms around Dana’s body and pulls her in closer, preventing her from leaving.

“Jill, I’m not kidding, I _really_ have to take a piss right now…”

She continues to stare at her as if to say “I know.” Her mouth continues to suck relentlessly on Dana’s mound until it finally proves to be too much.

“Ahh! I can’t hold it anymore! I’m gonna piss in your mouth!”

Jill nods at her. Dana squeezes her eyes shut and a rush of salty liquid floods into Jill’s mouth. The boss’s expression immediately softens as a wave of relief washes over her. Jill’s eyes roll into the back of her head as the taste of Dana’s piss permeates into her tongue, burning itself into her mind. A shiver runs up her spine and she has a mini orgasm as she gulps down mouthful after mouthful of Dana’s golden nectar. Her boss straightens her back and leans her head back, groaning softly in relief.

Once her bladder is completely emptied inside of Jill’s mouth, Dana releases her light grip on the back of her head and rolls her chair back. Jill stumbles a little from not having her boss’s pussy to support her anymore, but with a few wobbly steps, she stands up and licks her lips, grinning widely at Dana.

“So, did I pass your inspection?” she asks.

“I already told you you did. But I didn’t expect you to be a piss slut on top of a smell slut. You’re a real kinkster, y’know that, Jill?”

Jill blushes and shifts her eyes away. Dana pulls up her pants and stands up in front of Jill, placing her hands on her shoulders. “I am, too. And I’m interested in seeing just how many you got and if they’re any weirder than mind. You game?”

She looks sheepishly towards her boss. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

“Fantastic. Now then, I think this ‘talk’ has gone on long enough. If we don’t go back soon, Gil will start feeling lonely.”

Jill giggles and walks out of her office, ready to go back to work but her head also still swirling with thoughts about what just happened and what the future will look like.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
